


Career Cutout

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alliteration, Gen, Lowercase, Poetry, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: There is only one career for a Trooper.
Series: Poetry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Kudos: 3





	Career Cutout

shiney

shoot straight

through the target

strong stance

soldier


End file.
